The three children gruff
by trekygirl91
Summary: This probably counts as a G but I'll put pg just to be safe. This is basicly a parody of the three billy goats gruff, if you want to know more, read it


Hi guys it's me again, thank you to the people who reviewed my last story and here's my next one... anyways, Evangelion belongs to Gainex (?) I think that's right, can somebody tell me if it's not Oh that's right, doesn't The three billy goats gruff belong to the brothers Grimm?

The Three Children's Gruff.

One day there were three children, Shinji the shy scared one, Rei the one with blue hair and Asuka the scary one.  
  
Now they were all playing nicely in a barren field. "I'm so hungry, I really want something to eat," complained Shinji "Ikari I do believe there is a café just across that bridge there" said Rei "Are you kidding? He'll have to cross that bridge and the troll will eat him," laughed Asuka "hold on Baka, Misato's coming to get us in a couple of hours"  
  
Thinking that would be the end of it she turned to walk away, "I don't care what you say" muttered Shinji "I'm so hungry and there's food just over there" "Do what you want third child but only a baka would even try crossing that bridge" an exasperated Asuka sighed  
  
Shinji made his way slowly and carefully down to the bridge, when he got there he thought 'maybe if I go very carefully the troll won't notice I'm here'  
  
Gingerly he put his first foot up, and a moment later he was halfway across the bridge, then... "Who's that walking on my bridge? Trip trap trip trap on my bridge. Why it's you little Shinji, hahaha, I'm going to eat you up!" Toji 'sang' but Shinji just looked at him in a funny way, "Umm, Toji, you're not exactly what I thought the troll would look like" said a confused Shinji "I don't care, I'm going to eat you up!" replied Toji. Shinji, not really liking the idea of getting eaten was trying to find a way to get passed, then the perfect way came to him. "Toji! Look over there," Shinji exclaimed "Misato's coming!"  
  
As Toji looked, which Shinji had known he'd do, Shinji pushed passed and ran up the side of the hill to the café and bought an ice cream which he sat and licked happily.  
  
Anyway, by this stage Rei was also feeling a few hunger pangs (plus getting stuck on the side of the hill with Asuka wasn't her idea of fun) so she decided to cross the stream and see Shinji.  
  
But her way of getting across was a little different than Shinji's, why should she put herself in unnecessary danger? She could swim couldn't she?  
  
So Rei went down to the edge of the stream, dived in and... A GIANT FISH CAME UP AND SWALLOWED HER!!! Just jokes, she made it across to, but at times I bet my fellow Asuka/Shinji shippers wish that had happened  
  
Well, now Asuka was all alone and she could see Shinji with his ice cream and Rei walking (But why was she so wet?) up the path.  
  
She sat there for a while looking at them, but what fun was it just looking when she could be there? She got up and slowly ambled her way down, it wasn't like she missed them or anything, no that wasn't it they just, well if they could make it over, then the great Asuka would get across it easy. By this stage she was down at the foot, a/n why do they call it the foot? It could be the edge or the beginning, but no, it's the foot, what do you guy think? Everyone stares blankly umm, sorry cough let's get back to the story shall we?  
  
Okay, so she got to the foot of the bridge and got about halfway before she heard, "Who's that walking on my bridge? Trip trap trip trap on my bridge. Why it's you little Asuka hahaha I'm going to eat you up!" and at that moment Toji jumped up on to the bridge only to be greeted by a very pissed off Asuka, get a kick in a sensitive area and fly off the bridge again.  
  
Well what did you expect? He called her little and was blocking her way. If you ask me he's lucky that Asuka was in a happish mood, if she was in a bad one she might have killed him  
  
And Asuka stalked off up the path to find the other two.

Well, what did you think? Is it better than my last one (I hope so)? Is there anything I forgot? What could I do to make it better?  
  
Don't forget to let me know. That is to say... Please please please review and I'll love you forever


End file.
